One type of container that is commonly used is of the flexible or bag type commonly known as a "bag in the box" type wherein a dispensing closure valve is attached to the bag for dispensing the contents such as milk or wine.
Such containers are utilized with dispensing closure valves, for example, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,400,866, 3,443,728, 3,972,452 and 4,211,348. These dispensing closure valves consist of a stem or spout attached to the container and a plastic snap-on closure which has a transverse wall in the form of a frustoconical peripheral portion and a flat transverse bottom portion. The peripheral portion seals against portions of the stem. When it is desired to dispense the contents, a tab on the flat portion is manipulated to flex the frustoconical wall portion out of engagement with the stem.
When the tab is manipulated, it must be held in open position as long as the contents are being dispensed. In some instances it is desirable to be able to provide for the valve to be held open without continual pressure on the tab.
Accordingly among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a dispensing valve which includes provision for holding the valve open; which can be made at low cost and in a simple and efficient manner.
In accordance with the invention, interengaging means are provided between the tab and the body to hold the valve in open position.